


Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas tree shopping, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Holidays, Kissing, Kissing in the Shower, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mistletoe, Post-Canon, Showers, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, showering together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be my collection of Holiday/Christmas themed fics! Because it's Christmas Season and I felt they deserved their own special collection :)<br/>(Don't let the Baz & Penelope or Simon & Penelope tags scare you. They are PURELY platonic. I promise.)<br/>(Also the rating is just to be safe, but there is really nothing crazy in here. I changed it back to Teen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who wears a long cap on his head? (Baz wears a long cap on his head.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is drunk SnowBaz in which Simon is definitely more drunk than Baz. Santa hats are involved. Simon's a mess. Baz loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is the *NSync Christmas song.
> 
> An anon told me they missed drunk Simon and Baz, and since I agree with that anon, I wrote this!

Snow squints hard at Baz as the boy continues trying to adjust the Santa hat atop his head. Snow is very drunk. Baz is drunk too. Obviously. Why else would he let his boyfriend put him in a Santa hat?

Baz finds Penelope over Snow’s shoulder and calls to her, “Exactly how much alcohol did you put in the eggnog Penelope?”

“Shut up and have fun, Baz. It’s a Christmas party with all your favorite people.”

“I don’t like more than half of the people here.”

“You like me,” Snow cuts in, dragging the vowel out. The smell of alcohol invades Baz’s nostrils.

“You’re drunk,” Baz comes back with, because it’s true.

Snow pokes him in the chest and says, “You’re drunk too.”

Baz smiles at the boy before finishing the eggnog in his cup. Snow is a cute drunk. Well, Snow is always cute. But that’s besides the point.

“So,” Baz starts to ask, “Why is it that I’m wearing this ridiculous hat and you aren’t?”

Snow’s jaw drops as both hands move to the top of the boy’s head. “My hat!”

The shock on Snow’s face is too adorable for Baz’s fogged brain to handle. He grabs both sides of Simon’s face and kisses the boy hard. Baz feels Snow’’s mouth turn up into a smile as the boy melts into him.

Snow pulls back first and repeats, “But, my hat!”

Baz rolls his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Go get your stupid hat, you twit,” he says before pecking the boy’s lips once more.

Snow turns and makes a dash for the bedroom. Baz looks after the boy for a moment before deciding to follow.

When Baz makes it to the room, he finds Snow sitting on the bed with a hat placed crookedly atop the boy’s head. Snow has no shoes on, one sock on, and is attempting to put a shoe on the bare foot.

He bites his lower lip to keep from laughing, but a small chuckle escapes when he speaks. “Snow, what the hell are you trying to do?”

“I came in here to get my hat, but then I found these Christmas socks, so _obviously_  I had to put them on. But now I can’t get my shoes back on.”

“Let me help you with that,” Baz says, allowing another chuckle.

Baz moves to help his boyfriend. Once both socks and shoes are back on the correct feet, Baz leans up and traps Snow on the bed, one arm on either side. The boy’s hands immediately pull Baz’s face forward until their lips meet again and then Snow is laying flat back on the bed.

Snow tastes like eggnog and alcohol and the kiss is messy because they’re both drunk, but neither boy cares.

They don’t stay there long, as to not raise suspicion from the people currently in their flat. When they break apart and stand up, Baz readjusts the Santa hats on his own head and on Simon’s head.

“You know what I think?” Snow asks. When Baz shakes his head, the boy continues, “I think you like the hat.”

Snow smiles when Baz replies, “No comment.”

“You know what else I think?” Snow says.

Baz rolls his eyes and says, “What else do you think, Snow?” with a smile.

“I think you’re not nearly drunk enough.”

“Can’t argue with that. Care to help me rectify that problem?”

Snow smiles back and places a quick kiss on his lips. Baz leans into it to extend the kiss even if only for a moment. “Of course.”


	2. *insert creative Christmas song lyric here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiwicaitlin asked:  
> Prompt: Something set after Carry On and Baz walks in on Simon doing something really weird (Or something that would usually be normal but Simon is doing completely wrong or weirdly. Or something else I don't know, this could probably fit loads of situations) and says 'Simon, what exactly are you trying to do?' :)
> 
> Or, the one where Simon tries to start decorating the Christmas tree alone, but it doesn't go as well as he originally planned.

As Baz approaches Snow and Penelope’s flat, he hears Christmas music coming through the door interrupted by a loud, “SHIT!” and a thud. He quickly opens the door to find the source of the ruckus. As soon as he enters the flat, Baz bursts into laughter.

Snow is standing up - from where the boy had clearly fallen, creating the thud - and is decorated like a Christmas tree. There are lights tangled in Snow’s wings and tail, a few ornaments stuck in the boy’s jumper, and tinsel just about everywhere. Snow looks over at Baz when he starts laughing and smiles sheepishly.

Once Baz has composed himself enough to speak, he walks over to Snow, asking, “Snow, what exactly are you trying to do?”

“I wanted to start decorating the tree.” Baz ruffles Snow’s curls, shaking some of the tinsel free. “Thank you.”

Baz smiles and says, “You do realize the decorations are supposed to go on the tree, not on you,” as he plucks the ornaments from Snow’s jumper. “Unless you want me to put these back, stick you in the corner of the room, and plug your tail in,” Baz teases, dangling the now free ornaments in front of his boyfriend’s face.

“Ha ha. You’re so funny,” Snow says, turning around. “Now can you please help me untangle these lights?”

“I’m just saying,” Baz starts to say, but pauses to put a finger under Snow’s chin and turn the boy’s face so their eyes meet. “You’d be much nicer to look at than a tree,” he finishes, punctuating the sentence with a kiss.

Snow’s eyes roll. “Nice save, asshole,” the boy says, turning back around.

Baz takes his time untangling the string of lights from Snow’s wings. He allows his fingers to linger along the smooth planes of them until each light has been meticulously untangled. Of course Snow would try to decorate the tree alone. The boy probably thinks no one else wants to help.

Once Baz is finished, he places one hand on Snow’s shoulder and turns the boy back around. He lifts Snow’s chin and allows their lips to meet once again. He pulls back after a moment, and with a smile, says, “All done.”

“Thank you.”

“Now that I’m here, why don’t we decorate the tree together?” Baz asks.

The way Snow’s face lights up at Baz’s suggestion makes his heart break. He was right. Snow never imagined someone would help decorate the tree.

As if the boy’s face wasn’t enough, Snow replies, “Really?”

“Yes, really! I’ll even still let you put the star on top,” Baz says, grabbing the star off the table and holding it on Snow’s head.

Snow smiles, which Baz takes as a victory.

“Wait!” Snow says. “Before we start, there’s just one more thing I want to do.”

“And what’s that?” Baz asks, raising an eyebrow and putting the star back on the table.

Snow bends over and scoops up a handful of tinsel that fell to the floor. The boy stands back up - smiling - and before Baz can say,  _don’t you dare_ , Simon dumps the silver strands over his head.

“When Penelope gets here, I’m blaming this whole mess on you,” Baz says, smirking. He has an idea.

“What whole mess?” Snow asks.

 

* * *

 

When Penelope does get home, the two boys are lying on the floor - in a bed of tinsel, fake snow, and ornaments - laughing between kisses.

“You two gits are cleaning this up.”

“He started it,” both boys say at the same time, not looking away from one another, still smiling.

Penelope’s bedroom door closes behind her.

“Worth it,” Baz whispers, reaching over to loosen some of the tinsel that is once again tangled in Snow’s curls.


	3. The One in the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon and based on one of my favorite SnowBaz headcanons written by fyeahsnowbaz on tumblr, which can be found [**here**](http://fyeahsnowbaz.tumblr.com/post/132827128604/headcanon-that-baz-takes-really-hot-showers)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:
> 
> 1\. This one contains more mature content! It takes place in the shower, so keep that in mind before reading it!  
> 2\. I'm considering this a "holiday fill" because, I wrote it in December, it takes place in the winter (I even used the word), and because, well, it can fit! But it really has nothing to do with the holidays.
> 
> Also, I couldn't come up with a creative title, so you get a Friends inspired one.

Baz is cold. Which, generally speaking isn’t unusual. Baz is always cold. It comes with being a vampire. But the crisp winter air has caused a chill to settle in Baz that refuses to leave - no matter how many pumpkin mocha breves he drinks or how many blankets he piles on top of himself.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” he tells Snow. An excruciatingly hot shower could be just what he needs to thaw his bones.

“I’ll be here,” Snow responds. Baz gives the boy a quick, soft kiss and heads off to the bathroom.

Baz turns the heat dial to approximately where he usually keeps the temperature, waits for the bathroom to fill with steam, and steps in. Once under the water, he faces the dials and slowly adjusts the temperature, allowing it to become as hot as he can tolerate it. His skin turns bright red and he can feel the slight ache that comes along with taking a too-hot shower.

Baz pulls the soap off the wall, turns himself around, and works the bar of soap slowly across his skin, attempting to chase away the icy cold that once flooded his veins. Baz closes his eyes, and allows his head to fall back into the stream of water.

 

* * *

 

Less than five minutes after Baz leaves the living room, Simon gets bored. Then, he gets an idea.

He pads quietly to the bathroom door and opens it as silently as possible. The room is filled with steam so thick Simon can barely see three feet in front of him. When Baz doesn’t acknowledge his presence, he smiles to himself. He sheds his clothing and approaches the shower.

When Simon pulls back the curtain, the steam shifts and he can see Baz’s head tilted back in the water, still oblivious to his presence.

All at once, Simon steps into the shower and yelps in pain, discovering the source of all the steam - Baz’s eyes fly open and the soap slips from the boy’s hands - Simon jumps back and slips on the soap now on the floor of the tub. He see’s his life flash before him as he imagines he’s about to crack his head open on the porcelain tub, but then warm hands catch him and flip him around.

Baz is trying not to laugh, but Simon still feels like his whole body is on fire, or melting, or both. Probably both.

“Crowley, Baz!”

“Shit, sorry. Wait. I’ll protect you,” Baz says and then the boy is lowering him to the bottom of the tub, slowly and carefully this time. Baz holds himself up on all fours above Simon, acting as a shield from the hot water still cascading down on top of them.

“Baz,” Simon complains, because though the boy is blocking most of the water, it is still flowing around him. It hurts more than he’d care to admit.

“Wait! Sorry! I’m fixing it!” Baz says, reaching up and turning the dial so the water shifts to a more comfortable temperature. “Better?” the boy asks, smiling down at him.

Simon rolls his eyes, but can’t fight his return grin. “Yes. Much better.”

Baz lowers down until their lips meet. At first, the kiss is awkward, because they’re both still grinning like twits and trying not to laugh, but eventually the kiss becomes more heated. Their lips are slippery from the shower stream still spilling over them, sliding off one another’s erratically.

They don’t move until the hot water runs out, and that time, Baz is the one cursing.


	4. Mistletoe Hung Where You Can See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz hates mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> outlandishnotebook on tumblr asked for "some angst-turned-fluff"

The party was Snow’s idea. Baz couldn’t fault him for that. With Agatha and Micah in England for the holidays, a party made perfect sense. Parties are supposed to be fun.

The mistletoe was Penelope’s idea. ( _“I hate mistletoe,” Baz had said, to which Simon replied, “Oh, come on Baz it could be fun!” And Penelope, “Live a little,” with a roll of her eyes as she fixed it to the ceiling._ ) Baz could and would fault her for that. Sure, it could be fun if Simon and Baz were the only two in the flat and the entire ceiling were covered in it. Baz could totally get on board for a party like that.

Having mistletoe up with all these people in the flat sets Baz on edge. It is an accident waiting to happen.

The first time two people are caught underneath the mistletoe, it is Penelope and Micah. She giggles and gives him a quick peck. The season brings out a side of Penelope that Baz is sure he’s never seen before. Or maybe it’s Micah.

The second time, it’s Snow and Penelope. Snow’s lips turn up into a grin and he grabs Penelope’s face on either side before giving her a smacking kiss on the forehead. She rolls her eyes at him, but smiles right back.

The third time, Snow bumps into Agatha. Accident waiting to happen. Baz’s heart picks up a beat. It really shouldn’t be a big deal.  _It’s just mistletoe_ , Baz reminds himself.  _It doesn’t mean anything_. And,  _it’s not like they’ve never done this before_.

Agatha says exactly that, at which Snow shrugs, and then their lips touch. It only lasts for a moment, and yet it feels like an eternity.

Baz really hates mistletoe.

He starts sulking for the rest of the night, getting in his own head about what he saw. Just because it meant nothing doesn’t mean it feels like nothing. When he and Snow get caught under the mistletoe, he gives his boyfriend a stiff peck and shrugs passed the boy to sit on the couch again.

Snow follows and confronts him.

“What’s your deal, Baz? Why are you so mopey? And what was that?” Snow asks, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the mistletoe.

“I just didn’t realize that having a Christmas party meant I would have to watch you make out with your ex-girlfriend. Again,” Baz spits back. Maybe he’s a bit more angry than he thought.

Agatha decides to cut in, saying, “Come on, Baz. That was nothing and you know it.”

“Exactly. You know it didn’t mean anything. And it was barely even a kiss,” Snow adds. Clearly the boy doesn’t realize agreeing with her is the worst thing he could do in this situation.

“Whatever,” Baz says. He shrugs Simon’s hand off his arm when the boy tries to reassure him.

Snow pulls back, hurt flashing across his face. Baz is too preoccupied with the thoughts racing through his mind to care. The others must realize that something has shifted because they all silently excuse themselves to another room.

“You’re supposed to be on  _my_  side. That’s your job as my boyfriend,” Baz says, voice lower yet still maintaining a note of severity.

Snow’s voice lowers as well. “Baz, I’m always on your side. But you-”

“No. You weren’t,” Baz cuts in.

“Baz.”

“Snow.”

“Okay, you’re right,” Snow surrenders.

Baz stands up from the couch. Snow starts, as if considering following him, but stays put. “I know I am. And now I’m leaving,” Baz says, turning and walking to the door. He needs to get out of the flat and away from the mistletoe. Away from Agatha. Away from Snow.

“Wait!”

Baz sighs and turns his head back towards his boyfriend. The boy is now standing unmoving in front of the couch. “It’s too late, Snow. Goodbye,” Baz says before turning back to the door.

He hears Snow’s choked, “Baz,” but can’t bring himself to turn around again.

The door clicks shut, near silent, behind him.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the cold winter air hits Baz’s face, he feels mildly better. He resolves to sit on the steps outside the building and let the crisp air continue to cool him down. He is starting to feel more himself when a soft voice calls his name.

He turns around and finds Snow standing on the top step, looking hesitantly at him.

“You can come down, Snow,” Baz says.

Snow comes and sits on the same step as Baz, but still leaves a foot of space between them.

“I’m sorry about what happened. I didn’t realize it would upset you that much. I should have known,” Snow says, sliding an inch closer.

“It-” Baz says and pauses to consider. He should be honest with Snow - even if he’d rather imagine the whole thing never happened. “It always killed me seeing the two of you together. Once everything happened with us and she left, I thought I’d never have to deal with it again. I guess it just brought up old, unresolved feelings.”

“It really didn’t mean anything,” Snow says, decreasing the distance between them once again. The boy puts a hand on Baz’s thigh and he doesn’t move or push it away. Snow seems to take that as a good sign and moves in until their thighs are touching.

“I know,” Baz says, meeting Snow’s eyes.

“Does that mean you forgive me?” Snow asks.

Baz places his hand over Snow’s and interlaces their fingers. “Of course I forgive you.”

“Good,” Snow replies, a wide grin spreading over the boy’s face. Snow’s hand pulls away from Baz’s and reaches into the boy’s back pocket.

“What are you- oh Crowley, Snow,” Baz says as the boy pulls out a sprig of mistletoe.

Snow shrugs and waves it in the air above their heads, still smiling. _Unbelievable_. Baz rolls his eyes, but leans in and presses his lips to Snow’s.

Any lingering tension completely dissolves when their lips meet. The kiss is slow and sweet. They both pull back after a moment, smiling at one another.

“Still hate mistletoe?” Snow asks.

“I’ll let you know,” Baz says, leaning in to meet their lips once again.


	5. Snow Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [tronnxrphan](http://tronnxrphan.tumblr.com) “hmm…. definitely Simon and Baz shopping for a xmas tree for Simon and Penelope’s (and pretty much baz’s) apartment. I suck at prompts but literally anything fluffy and cute and let’s be real anything with snowbaz is fluffy and cute”
> 
> Which means I wrote a fic about Simon, Baz, and Penelope going Christmas tree shopping at a tree farm. Baz and Penelope brotp moments within. Lost Puppy Simon. Worried Baz. This fic really got away from me. But I had fun with it and that’s what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that title is a terrible pun. And this fic is ridiculous. I'm vaguely sorry. (Not actually though)

“I still don’t understand why I had to come,” Baz says from the backseat. His head is tipped back and his eyes are closed.

“Because this is our first Christmas tree. And you have to help us pick it out.,” I reply. I’m riding shotgun. Penny is driving.

“Yes, but  _why_ ,” he whines. I turn around to get a proper look at him. ‘It’s not my tree. I don’t even live with you.”

Penelope snorts. Baz opens his eyes and glares at the back of her head.

“I want you to help,” I say, drawing his glare. I smile at him. It is a sure fire way to get what I want.

“Fine,” he says leaning his head back and closing his eyes once again.

I turn back around in my seat and grab the iPod plugged into Penelope’s car stereo. I click “Deck the Halls.” Baz groans and slides down in his seat so I laugh and turn the volume up. Penelope and I sing as loud as we can.

 

* * *

 

When we pull up into the tree farm I am momentarily relieved to get out of the car and away from Snow and Bunce’s bloody Christmas song sing along. Then I remember we still have to pick out a tree and I have to survive the drive back to the flat.

Bunce comes up between Snow and I, links her arms through ours, and drags us off to the trees with a simple, “Let’s go!”

Eventually, Bunce drops our linked arms. Probably when she decided it was safe enough and I wasn’t going to run away. Not that I would run away. I wouldn’t do that to Snow. He wants me here, so here is where I’m going to be.

As we scan the trees, Bunce and I end up getting in minor arguments over the options. One has too many holes, another is too fat. One I don’t like for the simple fact that I don’t have to like it.

“There’s nothing wrong with this one, Baz,” Bunce says, crossing her arms.

I cross my arms and plant my foot right back at her. “I don’t like it,” I say.

“But why don’t you like it. It is perfect,” she says, clearly exasperated.

“Because I don’t,” I say.

“Merlin, Simon,” Bunce says, turning towards where Snow was last standing, “will you please tell your boyfriend he is being ridiculous.”

At the same time, we realize Snow is gone.

_Shit._

“Shit,” Bunce says. I smile at our shared sentiment.

We decide it is best to stick together to look for him rather than split up further. We start by going back to each tree we had argued over, thinking maybe he wandered back in that direction.

“He liked this one, didn’t he?” I ask Bunce. I’m starting to get a bit nervous.

Bunce must sense it, because she raises her ring hand in my general direction.

“Don’t you dare,” I say. I don’t need her casting calming spells at me. I can calm myself down perfectly fine on my own.

She rolls her eyes but lowers her hand. “We’ll find him Baz. Come on, let’s try over there,” She says, pointing towards another group of trees. When I hesitate, she places a hand on my arm, “Come on, Baz. He can’t have gotten far. We’ll find him.”

I sigh and follow her. The group of trees she leads me to are all relatively tall which means we have to circle each one individually to make sure he’s not hidden behind any of them. It feels like we are playing hide and seek with a toddler.

_Aleister Crowley, Snow. When I find you, I swear to-_

I circle around a tree and find him standing in front of another one a few feet away from me.

“Penelope!” I shout behind me. “Found him!” Once that’s taken care of, I rush over to where Snow is standing and gather him in my arms. The relief vanishes after a moment, so I pull back and smack him on the arm.

“What the hell, Baz?” he asks.

I take a deep breath to calm the anger starting to rush through me. “I should be asking you that, Snow. What the hell were you thinking?”

Snow shrugs and waves his hand at the tree in front of him. “I found this one.”

Bunce appears at my side then. “Simon. Please don’t wander off like that. You scared your boyfriend half to death.”

“Shut up,” I mumble, lowering my head as my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

Simon steps forward and lifts my chin up with a finger. “You were worried about me?” he asks with a small smile. “I’m fine, Baz.”

“I see that now. But this is a big tree farm. You shouldn’t have wandered off without telling us,” I reply.

“You two were too busy fighting to even notice. I’ve been standing right here since I left you.” Snow walks back over next to the tree he found. It is extremely short and slightly fat.

“This tree is shorter than you, Snow,” I say walking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s perfect,” he whispers, looking up at me. His eyes are shining with childlike wonder.

“It’s perfect,” I concede.

Penelope joins us at the tree and confirms this tree is the one we are taking with us before casting a spell to cut it down. She casts another spell to make it weightless and the three of us carry it back to the car. It doesn’t actually require all three of us to carry it, but we don’t want to attract the attention of the Normals. Once we get the tree attached to the car, we all get in the car to begin the journey home.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why I have to sit in the back,” I say, meeting Penelope’s eyes in the rear view mirror before she turns her gaze and the car onto the main road.

Baz turns around in his seat to face me. “Front seat’s for people who didn’t get lost at a tree farm,” he says. He and Penelope high five.

He grabs the iPod and puts on the Christmas playlist. I lay down in the back seat and close my eyes. Baz turns up the volume. He and Penelope start singing along loudly. By the second song I am sitting up, leaning between the seats, singing with them.


	6. In Winter, It's a Marshmallow World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mint-aeros-are-my-favourite-too on tumblr asked for: a story where Simon and Baz are playing in the snow and one knocks the other down and they are really close and just looking at each other??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They definitely kiss. I hope you don’t mind. Their lips were too close. They couldn’t help it. It’s not my fault. Blame them. Or thank them. Whatever your preference may be.

“Come on, Baz, _please_?” Simon pleads, tugging on Baz’s sleeve.

“Snow,” Baz whines back, settling himself further into the couch, willing Simon to give up.

“Exactly. Snow!” Simon says, tugging harder. “Let’s go play in it!”

“But Snow is cold. I don’t want to be cold. And look! Netflix!” Baz replies, pointing to the television behind Simon.

Simon smiles and leans in close, placing a soft kiss against Baz’s lips. “I’ll warm you up after,” he murmurs.

Baz groans, but when Simon tug’s on his sleeve again, he lets the boy pull him up.

At the door - before they go out to brave the cold - Simon zips Baz’s jacket all the way up and gives him a lingering kiss. Baz feels the warmth spread from his lips, down his throat, and throug his stomach.

“Ready?” Simon says, pulling back and smiling at him.

“As I’ll ever be,” Baz replies. Simon readjusts both of their knit caps, takes Baz’s hand, and leads them out into the cold.

 

* * *

 

The snowball fight begins as soon as they arrive at the park down the street. (Baz spelled it empty with a **Now you see it, now you don’t**. That way Normals won’t even be able to find it for the next two hours. Just enough time for Simon to have his fun before they go back to the flat to warm up.) Baz pretends he isn’t having fun pelting his boyfriend. But it’s Simon’s fault he is out here, so hitting the boy with snowballs balances out his mood. It’s therapeutic.

They chase one another through the park, flinging one snowball after another at each other. Simon bends down to restock his snowball supply and Baz hides behind a tree trying to catch his breath.

“I see you, Baz!” Simon yells from a few feet away. He knows his hiding place isn’t the best, but it served its purpose.

Baz jumps out from behind the tree and winds his arm back, snowball in hand, just in time for Simon to crash into him. The two go tumbling back into the snow. When they land, Simon is hovering on top of Baz, their faces inches apart.

Baz looks into Simon’s eyes. His gaze drops to the boy’s mouth, their breaths mingling in the space between their lips. He catches a glimpse of Simon’s pink nose and cheeks, certainly a match for his own.

Baz leans up to catch Simon’s mouth with his own, feeling the same warmth from the loft spread through him instantly. He puts his hands on either side of Simon’s face and lets the boy pull them up to a sitting position. They stay there, lips moving slowly and deliberately against one another’s, until Baz needs to pull back to catch his breath again.

He flops back down into the snow, arms thrown out on either side of him. An idea hits him and he smiles as he starts to move his arms up and down.

“A snow angel? Really?” Simon asks with a roll of his eyes. When Baz only responds by smiling wider, Simon shrugs and flops himself back into the snow as well.

Baz sits up to watch Simon make his snow angel, but finds him lying still, wings spread on either side of him.

“That is wildly unfair,” Baz says. “I should have spelled your wings, not the park.”

“You’re just mad your snow angel isn’t as good as mine,” Snow replies, sticking out his tongue and sitting back up.

“What do I have to be mad about?” Baz asks, standing up. “I won the snowball fight. That takes way more skill.” He pulls Simon to stand up with him.

“You did not win the snowball fight,” Simon says, an edge of competitiveness in his voice.

“I absolutely did,” Baz says, inching back slowly.

“We’ll see about that.”

Simon runs to the other side of the tree and starts making new snowballs. Baz creates his own small collection of ammunition, but they both run out quickly and end up throwing handfuls of loose snow at one another and rolling around in it until darkness begins to settle around them and it is time to head back to the flat.

 

* * *

 

“The two of you are going to end up with frostbite. Honestly, it’s like living with children,” Penelope says, entering the living room with two seaming cups of hot chocolate.

“Thanks, Penny,” Simon replies with a sheepish smile. Penelope hands each of them a mug and rolls her eyes before taking a seat on the chair next to the couch.

“Yeah, thanks, Bunce,” Baz says in a low but grateful tone.

Penelope stands again and disappears into her room. She returns a moment later with two more large blankets, though the two boys are already bundled up in three. “Here,” she says, walking back to the couch. “A few more blankets couldn’t hurt. I think Baz’s teeth are going to shatter if he keeps chattering that hard.” She tucks the blankets around them and returns once again to the chair. “I still don’t understand how you two managed to get so bloody soaked through with snow.”

“I was trying to defend my title as snowball fight champion,” Simon says into his mug before taking a gulp.

“You are not now, nor have you ever been the snowball fight champion, Snow,” Baz replies with a laugh.

“Nevermind,” Penelope cuts in before either boy can speak again, “I don’t want to know.” She grabs the remote and turns on and episode of Merlin on Netflix.

“I definitely won,” Simon mutters under his breath as the show starts.

“You definitely did not,” Baz replies under his breath.

“Boys,” Penelope says, exasperated, turning the volume up.


	7. As We Dream By The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some post-Christmas domestic fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider this a Modern AU, but it really is super short and not that specific.

Buying Snow a fire pit for the back patio was the best present I gave myself this Christmas. We already had the comfortable lounge chairs that seat two if you try hard enough and feel like miniature sofas.

Convincing Snow to test it out immediately was the second best present I gave myself this Christmas.

The fire is crackling in front of us, keeping us warm on a crisp winter night. Snow is mesmerized as the fire pops, setting off sparking embers. His face is tinged golden in the firelight, hypnotizing me, keeping my eyes glued to him. My thumb strokes soft circles across his rosy cheek, chasing away the remnants of cold left lingering in his skin.

We talk in low voices about everything and nothing. His voice is exhausted. We had a long day - our first year hosting Christmas at our new house. I did all of the cooking, but Snow is more of a people person, so he was busy hosting the whole day. The house only emptied an hour ago, and we’ve been lying under the stars since.

He yawns and his eyes droop. His weight becomes heavier in my side as sleep pulls him under. I tighten my hold around his back slightly, as not to wake him, but to make sure he feels safe as he drifts off. To make sure he knows I’m here and that I’m not going anywhere.

My thumb continues to stroke up and down his cheek. His breathing deepens slowly and evens out. My gaze stays on his face as dreams begin to flicker under his eyelids. This is what pure contentment feels like.

I could spend every night of my life lying here with Snow asleep in my arms, and this is a good start.

 

* * *

 

 

The fire lets out a loud _pop_ and I wake, though I don’t remember falling asleep.

Baz’s arm is still wrapped comfortably around my side, holding me tight against him. His touch warms me more than the fire still burning low before us. The hand that was once stroking soothingly across my cheek has fallen to the chair cushion by his side.

I look up at Baz and find his face relaxed in sleep. His head is bent at an awkward angle that can’t possibly be comfortable, but there is a soft smile still in place on his mouth, so I don’t try to move him.

Instead, I bury my face back into his side and inhale his scent - Cedar and Bergamot. I wiggle slightly, readjusting as sleep pulls me back under.

I could spend every night of my life lying here, falling asleep in Baz’s arms. This is a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! Let me know what you think here or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://magicathstewart.tumblr.com) ❤


End file.
